1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear actuator in which, by introduction of a pressure fluid from fluid inlet/outlet ports, a slide table is made to move reciprocally along an axial direction of a cylinder main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present applicants, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-061611, have proposed a linear actuator including a cylinder main body equipped with cylinder chambers to which a pressure fluid is supplied, pistons that are disposed for displacement along the cylinder chambers, and a slide table connected to the pistons and which is displaceable along the cylinder main body. In this type of linear actuator, for example, a workpiece, which makes up an object to be transported, is mounted on an upper portion of the slide table, and by pressing the pistons through the pressure fluid that is supplied to the cylinder chambers, the workpiece can be displaced along the cylinder main body together with the slide table, which is connected to the pistons.